DANNY PHANTOM Owner's Manual
by Nobody Famous
Summary: Congratulations! You are now the proud owner of your very own DANNY PHANTOM unit! To have your HALFGHOST HERO up and running at maximum efficiency, please read the following instructions.


**DANNY PHANTOM: The Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual**

Congratulations! You are now the proud owner of your very own DANNY PHANTOM unit! To have your HALF-GHOST HERO up and running at maximum efficiency, please read the following instructions. FENTONWORKS will not be held accountable for any destruction of public, private, and/or personal property that may or may not be caused by failure to follow the guidelines.

**Product Information and Specs:**

Name: Danny Phantom (will also respond to "Inviso-Bill", "Ghost Boy/Kid/Child/Punk", "Phantom Kid, "Fenton", "Fenturd", "Daniel", "Clueless", and "Great One")

Height: 5' 7"

Weight: Doesn't stay tangible long enough to check

Date of Manufacture: April 3, 2004

Place of Manufacture: Fenton Basement, Amity Park

Check to make sure that your DANNY PHANTOM unit has the following accessories:

One Black Labcoat with DP Symbol

One Pair White Gloves

One Pair White Boots

One White Belt

One FENTON THERMOS™ (Only usable on ghosts)

One FENTON GHOST PORTAL™ (Some assembly required)

Other accessories and additional fighting gear for your DANNY PHANTOM including but not limited to FENTON LAB SET™, FENTON STOCKADES™, FENTON PEELER™, FENTON FINDER™, FENTON GHOST FISHER™, FENTON JACK-O-NINE TAILS™, FENTON GHOST GABBER™, FENTON SPECTOR DEFLECTOR™, FENTON GHOST CATCHER™, and FENTON BOO-MERANG™ sold separately.

Warning: Please be sure to read and follow all instructions included with purchase of each. FENTONWORKS will not be held accountable for any injuries or mutations that may occur.

Note: FENTON SPEEDER™ and OP CENTER™ are not for sale due to the complete and utter fear the manufacturers have as to what damage any of you could do with either.

**Removing your DANNY PHANTOM**

1. Place DANNY PHANTOM box in the middle of the room. Don't mind if the box starts to shuffle or make noise. That just indicates your DANNY PHANTOM is alive and confused as to what's going on.

If there is no indication of life inside, poke a stick through one of many holes in box.

If there is a yelp, your DANNY PHANTOM is awake. Proceed to step 2.

If there is a snore, your DANNY PHANTOM is asleep. Poke him a few more times and even shake the box a little until you can hear him speak coherantly. If he does, proceed to step 2.

If he does not respond to any measure of poking or proding, he is dead. Do NOT open the box. Just return it for another DANNY PHANTOM.

If you can't touch anything with the stick, your DANNY PHANTOM is intangible. Get a FENTON BAT™.

If there is no response to the FENTON BAT™, your DANNY PHANTOM has escaped. Send the box back to FENTONWORKS and you will be supplied with a replacement DANNY PHANTOM unit.

2. Stay at least 10 feet away from the box, preferrably behind a couch or some grouping of furniture for protection.

3. Shout "Hey! It's Vlad/Sam/Paulina/Valerie/a ghost(you can even use the name of one of his regular villains)!" After a shout of "What!", the DANNY PHANTOM unit will either simply turn intangible and fly out into the open, or blast the box to bits and escape that way.

4. When DANNY PHANTOM stares blankly at you and asks "Where's Vlad/Sam/Paulina/Valerie/the ghost(or the villain's name)?", use his cluelessness to your advantage and point behind him. As he turns, run up and knock him out with a solid blow to the head. Hopefully, he will be out long enough for you to program him accordingly.

**Programming and Modes**

Being a HALF GHOST HERO, the DANNY PHANTOM is pre-equipped with two forms.

Human form: Able to blend in with crowds and hide from rabid fangirls. At the same time, he is also unable to use a vast majority of his powers, being limited to intangibility, invisibility, and weaker ectoblasts.

Ghost form: Can use all his powers, but he's also much more easily noticed, and can be tracked by ghost detecting equipment. He is also more vulnerable to ghost-affecting weapons in this form, but has greater strength and control.

Your DANNY PHANTOM also comes programmed with the following personality modes:

Teenager (Default)

Clueless (Default)

Hero (Default)

Prankster

Mature (Not in THAT way, you perverts)

Meddling and Overprotective

Motivational Speaker One (Reasonable)

Motivational Speaker Two (Shut up and let me beat some sense into you)

Angst (Locked)

Love Struck (Locked)

Pissed Off Level 1 (Locked)

Pissed Off Level 2 (Locked)

Bad Ass (Locked)

Super Hero (Locked)

Fun (Locked)

Out of Character (Locked)

Evil (Locked)

Really Evil (Locked)

HOLY MUTHERFIN' GOD, THAT'S EVIL! (Locked*)

*Triply locked in a maximum reinforced containment unit located within the belly of a giant monster who lives in an active volcano so powerful anyone who gets within a thousand feet of it will be burnt to a crisp in seconds, with a key which resides in another dimension you can't get to.

With such modes built in, you can expect your DANNY PHANTOM to be compatible working in any of the following fields:

Delivery: With his power to become invisible and intangible, DANNY PHANTOM can get your package delivered in record time. You'll never have to worry about taking back a late movie rental ever again!

Messenger: Need to tell something to a friend without that annoying History teacher catching you? Just leave it to your DANNY PHANTOM unit and you can feel at ease knowing that not only will the message be delivered, but with his invisibility, no one will even know he's there, so you don't have to worry about getting caught and having that horrible History teacher reveal your message in front of the entire class.

Escape Artist: Stuck in a boring class with a boring teacher talking about boring English you already know about? Want to get away from that creepy stalker who follows you around everywhere? Grounded and want to get out of the house without your parents knowing? No problem! With his intangibility, DANNY PHANTOM can get you out of nearly any and every situation without anyone ever knowing!

Spy: Want some dirt on those annoying neighbors? Need some blackmail on an evil teacher? Do you think your worst enemy is plotting some twisted prank on you? Your DANNY PHANTOM unit is perfect for finding out all their dirty little secrets, though there are some things that may cause lasting damage to your unit's sanity.

Bodyguard: If you've formed a close enough bond with your DANNY PHANTOM, rest assured that in times of danger, he will guard you with his life. Then again, he guards just about anybody, whether he has a close bond with them or not.

Kick-Ass Fighter: So you don't want him to necessarily protect you, but just kick butt. That's fine. Program him to fight, and you'll be able to bet on him in the ring. (Note: FENTONWORKS does not approve of using the DANNY PHANTOM unit for illegal gambling or underground fighting purposes, as it is immoral and wrong, even if it is outrageously cool.)

Transportation: You'll never have to worry about gas or airline fares again!

Boyfriend: DANNY PHANTOM makes for a loyal and dependable boyfriend. Though this is not advised for anyone over the age of 18, as that would be pedophilia and is considered illegal in most states.

**Relationships with other units**

Other units may provoke a change in your DANNY PHANTOM'S behavior, so use them with caution.

HIGH COMPATIBILITY:

FENTON FAMILY: As DANNY PHANTOM's parents and sister, they will provide a loving and (somewhat) stable environment for your HALF GHOST HERO (while in human form). Not to mention that if you have the FENTON LAB SET™, the JACK and MADDIE units will consantly be coming up with newer (and more dangerous) ghost-fighting equipment that can help DANNY PHANTOM combat those villainous ghosts. But at the same time, they can hinder his ability to fight ghosts in the attempt to capture him while he's in ghost form.

SAM MANSON: Acts as DANNY PHANTOM'S best friend/love interest. She will always be there to help him deal with any wayward ghosts, and serve as a guide whenever he should lose his way or get too caught up with his own ego/emotions. Whether or not she comes out with her feelings and if they should be returned will depend on the setting they both happen to be in.

TUCKER FOLEY: DANNY PHANTOM'S other best friend and a TECHNO GEEK. Acts as another supporting role for DANNY PHANTOM and helps him in catching any wayward ghosts. His skill with technology is particuarly helpful in getting out of sticky situations.

VALERIE GREY: The rival/love interest. Though she has romantic feelings for DANNY FENTON, she holds nothing but contempt for DANNY PHANTOM and will try to blast him whenever they cross paths.

PAULINA: Another love interest. Pretty and popular, she has a major crush on DANNY PHANTOM and can think no ill of him. However, she could care less about DANNY FENTON.

LOW COMPATIBILITY:

VLAD PLASMIUS: At most, your DANNY PHANTOM will barely tolerate his presence while they're both in human mode. The instant either of them "goes ghost", it might be a good idea to bring out the thermos or they'll start knocking stuff over and destroying everything in their path as they try to bash one another's heads in.

DASH BAXTER: Jock and "king" of Casper High, and a semi-rival. He holds respect for DANNY PHANTOM, but will constantly shove DANNY FENTON into a much too small locker for the fun of it.

GHOSTS: There are WAY too many ghost units than we have room to list here. Just understand that with the exception of a VERY SLIM FEW, your unit will doubtfully have good relations with ANY of them. Please keep that in mind before buying any ghost units.

OTHER:

LANCER: ...Yeah.

**Cleaning and Maintenance**

Your DANNY PHANTOM unit is perfectly capable of cleaning himself. And since he has the power to make himself intangible and simply let any grime or goo go through him, your DANNY PHANTOM will rarely get dirty. You may need to make sure he takes regular baths/showers, though, as fighting ghosts and getting covered in ectoplasmic goo can cause him to start to stink.

The DANNY PHANTOM will need to fight ghosts on a continuous basis in order to keep his skills and abilities at their best. He will also need to eat on a regular basis to keep his strength up. Junk food works best. He's a teenager, after all.

**FAQ**

Q: Can I buy more than one?

A: Sorry, but to keep up with the high demands, FENTONWORKS can only one DANNY PHANTOM per household. And DON'T create multiple accounts to try and get more than one. We WILL know.

Q: I ordered a DANNY PHANTOM, but instead I got one that has black hair, blue eyes, and no powers whatsoever. Is this a fake?

A: You have received the regular DANNY FENTON unit by mistake. Return it immediately and we'll replace it with a DANNY PHANTOM unit. Or, if you want to save time and $10,000 cost for shipping, just toss him in the FENTON GHOST PORTAL™, turn it on, and wa-lah! Instant DANNY PHANTOM! But you will have to deal with the akward "getting used to powers" phase. We would advise you to keep him contained in a ghostproof room during that time.

Q: Can I get my DANNY PHANTOM to wear something OTHER than the jumpsuit or the regular shirt and jeans?

A: Why yes you can! We're also selling the DANNY PHANTOM "Tux" Set™, "A-List" Set™, "School Mascot" Set™, "Prison" Set™, "Tron" Set™, "Summer Fun and Swimwear" Set™, "Gothic and Grim" Set™, "Fenton Jumpsuit" Set™, "Super and Fun" Set™, "Holiday" Set™, "Space" Set™, "Gym" Set™, "Medieval Knight" Set™, "Quarantine" Set™, "80's" Set™, "Cowboys and Pirates" Set™, "Armored Gladiators" Set™, "Sports" Set™, "School Uniform" Set™, "Mix-n-Match" Set™, and for a limited time only, you can now get the DANNY PHANTOM "Samurai Fighter" Set™ for only $1999.99, complete with real sword and ninja mask!

Q: Can my DANNY PHANTOM ever get along with a VLAD PLASMIUS unit? I'm tired of having to remodel the living room!

A: Being mortal enemies, no DANNY PHANTOM and VLAD PLASMIUS unit will ever get along unless programmed in "Out of Character" mode. In that case, they will range somewhere between tolerance of one another and father/son bond, but no slash between the two. The DANNY PHANTOM unit is only 14 after all, and the manufacturers would like to avoid any legal issues.

Q: How much does the set cost without extras? With the extras? And must extras be purchased with DANNY?

A: Normally, such a fine model as the DANNY PHANTOM would cost $1,000,000, but you can have him for the special low, low price of $5000! That's HALF of what you'd have to pay for anything from FENTONWORKS' competitors, DALV Industries, which can't come up with products half as good as ours without stealing them first.

That's right, DALV. We're on to you...

Price of unit may vary with time and resources.

The extra sets and units are sold seperately. Please see the individual products for their specific prices. You do not have to purchase the extra sets, though doing so will allow for much variation in how your DANNY PHANTOM unit will perform.

Q: How long will shipping take and what is the shipping cost?

A: The cost of shipping depends on what you ordered, how quickly you want it delivered, and in what way you wish to receive it. The prices listed below are the shipping options for the DANNY PHANTOM unit.

_Clockwork System_  
Cost: $1,000,000  
The Master of Time himself will safely deliver your DANNY PHANTOM unit to you in perfect condition within SECONDS of your purchase! Of course, he's going to stop time to do it so you won't realize he was actually there until he's already dropped off your purchase. Plus, he charges really, REALLY high rates...

_Postal Service_  
Cost: $300  
Yeah, sure. If you wanna do it the NORMAL way. It'll be anywhere from one to two weeks.

_Box Ghost System  
_Cost: Anything cardboard and square  
Self explanatory. The Box Ghost will deliver your DANNY PHANTOM unit to you in exchange for all your lovely cardboard boxes. Easily the cheapest system, due to the fact that he will likely get lost constantly along the way whenever he sees another box or for any other random reason. Should he ever actually make it to your home, he may not be willing to hand over the box to you, but that's okay since you just want the unit inside. Let him keep the box in exchange (as well as any number of other boxes you may have lying around) and you'll have a very compliant Box Ghost. But that's not all! You can even keep the BOX GHOST himself for FREE! That's right! FREE! Absolutely FREE! No need to return him at ALL!

...No. Seriously. Keep him away from us. The guy won't leave us alone!

Q: Can I get extra features on my DP unit, such as MP3 capabilities and wireless internet?

A: Sadly, though the DANNY PHANTOM does come equipped with many special features, MP3 capabilities and wireless internet are not among them. For those, a TUCKER FOLEY unit would be a better bet. Or, if you can stand the unhip lingo and long-winded speeches, a TECHNUS unit might suffice. But to do that would be to assist the competition in their attempts at world domination. You wouldn't want to do that, would you?

You CAN, however, use this particular unit to surf the internet and find anything you need with little hassle, since his powers will allow him to enter the internet itself! Not only that, but if you're an avid online gamer, you can use him as the ulitmate cheat code to make your way through the levels! You'll be one of the top gamers in no time!

Q: How do I unlock the other modes?

A: There are various methods, some of which should NOT be attempted.

...EVER.

Q: Can I make my DANNY PHANTOM unit evil?

A: Not advisable, but yes. Be warned, though. This mode could lead to serious ramifications for you, including jail time if you're caught with any stolen possessions in your house or if the DANNY PHANTOM committing crimes is linked to you in any way. FENTONWORKS cannot be held accountable for any crimes the DANNY PHANTOM may commit while in evil mode.

Q: Can I have my DANNY PHANTOM unit become the future evil version?

A: At the risk of your own personal safety and continued existance, as well as that of the world, sure, you can. But FENTONWORKS is in favor of not helping to bring about the destruction of the entire world and deaths of any current and potential future clients and would much prefer it if you didn't. As would we all.

**Troubleshooting**

Problem: I can't unlock other parts of my units personality, can you help?

Solution: The DANNY PHANTOM has several personalities that will unlocked once the requirements are met. These requirements are usually in the form of life events the DANNY PHANTOM, much like a normal human-ghost hybrid, must go through in order to grow. Until he experiences these events, there will be parts of his personality that will remain locked. It's best to wait and let him discover these on his own time.

...But since none of us really have the patience for that, here are a few "cheats" to hurry the process along:

Super Hero and Fun - These two personalities go hand in hand, and they're also the only two that require use of outside forces to unlock. First, you'll need a FENTON GHOST CATCHER™. Have your unit go through the side of the GHOST CATCHER that says "separate". Once that happens, you will have both a "Fun" DANNY and a "Super Hero" DANNY. It's not advised to keep them that way for too long, though, as they're meant to be one functioning unit instead of two incomplete ones, and they're bound to cause trouble and drive you nuts sooner or later.

Pissed Off Level 1: This is an easy one to get. This mode will automatically unlock upon encountering a VLAD PLASMIUS unit. If it doesn't work, make sure the VLAD PLASMIUS is in his ghost form and that your DANNY PHANTOM is aware of his plans to kill the JACK FENTON unit and marry the MADDIE FENTON unit. Usually, though, the PHANTOM unit should recognize the PLASMIUS unit as trademark of DALV Industries and therefore, a hostile.

Motivational Speaker Level 1: Okay, so it's not locked, but it's not very easy to get the DANNY PHANTOM to use, either. The unit will only get into "motivational speaker" mode when the need arises, such as leading a group of untrained teenagers on a rescue mission to save their parents, trying to convince an enemy or rival to choose the right (non-blasty) path, or giving a pep talk to the world to unite everyone against a major threat. Otherwise, there's not much use for it and he switches to another personality.

HOLY MUTHERFIN' GOD, THAT'S EVIL!: Hahaha—NO.

Problem: I have two DANNY PHANTOM units running around! One human, and one ghost, but they're both driving me NUTS! What do I do?

Solution: Get the FENTON GHOST CATCHER™ and make sure they both go through the side that says "merge" at the same time. They will reform into one full, non-insanity-causing unit.

Problem: I don't like the way DANNY is getting overly obsessive over SAM. It's getting REALLY creepy.

Solution: It is possible that your DANNY PHANTOM is under the effects of an EMBER unit. Just have the SAM unit kiss a DASH unit in front of him and your DANNY PHANTOM unit will snap out of it in no time, though he will automatically enter Pissed Off Level 2 mode for a while and it might not be wise to approach him until after he blows off the steam fighting EMBER or some other ghostly unit.

Problem: My DANNY PHANTOM's committing crimes despite my orders not to and his eyes have turned red.

Solution: That would be his "Really Evil" mode unlocking. Apparently, someone else is controlling your DANNY PHANTOM unit through illicit means. Simply find a glowing red crystal ball and trash it immediately, or you may have to face losing your DANNY PHANTOM unit for good and being held accountable for his actions.

Problem: My Danny Phantom unit is stuck in 'teenage angst' mode and I can not get him to 'ass kicking' mode? What can I do?

Solution: It really depends. There's "angst" and there's "teen angst". Teen angst is easy to solve. If your DANNY PHANTOM unit is simply being an angsty teenager, then one of several things could be wrong:

1. He is being affected by a SPECTRA unit (courtesy of DALV, of course.), who is feeding off his misery. The fastest way to get him in the mood to kick ass is to bring in a JAZZ FENTON unit. Sooner or later, the SPECTRA will target the RED-HEADED PSYCHOLOGIST-IN-TRAINING, snapping the DANNY PHANTOM unit out of his funk and getting him in the fighting mood.

2. If your DANNY PHANTOM unit actually got around to dating a VALERIE GREY unit, but is now in a funk, it is likely that the VALERIE broke up with him in favor of continuing her ghost hunting activities and he is sulking. Bring in a SAM or PAULINA unit to distract him. Or you could get a VLAD PLASMIUS unit to start trouble. That one ALWAYS works.

3. Your DANNY PHANTOM just saw a SAM unit kissing a GREGOR unit. You can either use a PAULINA or VALERIE unit to distract him, or if you want, you can reveal the GREGOR unit is actually the less popular, trojan ELLIOT unit. The DANNY will be in the mood to kick butt REAL quick.

4. Your unit feels unappreciated and unneeded. This is a common case in the event of the owner buying a MASTERS' BLASTERS set, courtesy of DALV. Make sure your unit knows he's still important to you, otherwise he's likely to zap himself with the FENTON GHOST PORTAL™ and will lose all his powers, just in time for a major world crisis to occur. We would advise getting rid of the MASTERS' BLASTERS altogether, in favor of not having them find out that the DANNY is half-ghost so he doesn't get torn apart molecule by molecule and put on display as an endangered species. After all, he may be a freak of nature, but he's YOUR freak.

Now, it's a completely different story if the DANNY PHANTOM is full out "angsting". If he locks himself in his room, doesn't react to the world, and cannot be consoled by anyone, you have a problem. The only reason he would be in this bad of a state is if any one or all of the FENTON FAMILY AND FRIENDS have perished in a massive fireball of highly combustible condiments (or some other such event). You have several choices available to you.

1. Now might be a good time to mend the relationship between your DANNY PHANTOM and VALERIE GREY. Assuming she's in a proper personality mode (if she's in ECTOPHOBIC or any of her GHOST-FIGHTING modes, this won't end well), she'll be there to help DANNY through his loss.

2. Replace the destroyed unit/s. Once the DANNY sees that they did not die, he will be back to his regular self in no time. (The warranty of most units is good for a year after purchase. If your unit is destroyed before a year passes, just return the receipt for a free replacement unit. If a year has already passed or you don't have the receipt, you're on your own. Due to high demand, you will only be able to buy one of each unit per household, so if you need to replace a lost unit, we would advise borrowing one from a friend. Or stealing one.)

3. Make a DARK PHANTOM. ...No. Seriously, this is a bad idea, no matter WHAT certain competition may say otherwise.

(DARN IT, DALV! STOP ENCOURAGING PEOPLE TO DESTROY US ALL!)

Problem: My DANNY PHANTOM just came back with red eyes, green skin, and flaming hair, and now he's acting all creepy.

Solution: Wow...you've achieved the impossible and reached his "HOLY MUTHERFIN' GOD, THAT'S EVIL!" mode. To avoid the destruction of the world, we would advise restoring your unit to his former self IMMEDIATELY. To do so, you will need the FENTON GHOST GAUNTLETS™ or the FENTON GHOST CATCHER™ to separate the PHANTOM and PLASMIUS units. We would advise having a DANNY FENTON and/or VLAD MASTERS nearby, so as to avoid the two GHOST HALVES from remerging. Just make sure he isn't aware of what you are doing, or he may be likely to kill you for getting in his way. On the plus side, if you don't really care about the continued existance of the rest of the world and decide to keep him like this, you'll be on your way to owning a DARK DANNY/DAN PHANTOM/PHANTOM PLASMIUS unit! Those won't even available for distribution for another 10 years!

Despite popular belief and claims to the contrary by DALV Industries, creating or even attempting to create a DARK DANNY/DAN PHANTOM/PHANTOM PLASMIUS unit is a very, very, VERY^100 BAD IDEA. FENTONWORKS will not be held accountable for any damage, injuries, maladies, tragedies, deaths, destruction, mayhem, or overall chaos that may occur should you try to do so anyway. Remember, you were WARNED.

**Final Note**

With half-ghost DNA and a knack for surviving even the worst and most despairing of situations, your DANNY PHANTOM will prove to be a faithful, loyal, and loveable companion through the years. Be sure to specify in your will who will inherit the DANNY PHANTOM after your death, so that your children won't kill each other for the chance of having a shot at the HALF-GHOST HERO.


End file.
